rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Theothersteve7
Feel free to leave messages here! This is what you all have to work on. A detailed page is generally worth an XP. :-) Please tell me what updates you make so I can award you for them. Article Stubs/Work needed: Steve's: * session 12 - 18 * timeline Dean's: * The Desert Lion Tribe Daryl's: * Dax's Backstory Teager's: * Isle of Courts * Choir of the Amber Melody * Snowguard * Amber's Parents * Ledall Ylasi * Maker's Loom - Haiku for Infinite Resplendence Amulet Alexa's: * Sejzha's Stats (must finish!) * Sejzha's Backstory * Sejzha's Description (finish) * Sejzha's Equipment * Sejzha's Five Characters (finish) * Sejzha's Heart's Blood (finish -- add Creation-specific fauna) Unresolved Plot Issues Feel free to add to this list. These are in addition to your four Motivations. * Okeanos * Mantle of Brigid (retake) * Rescue Scarlet Empress * Take Imperial Manse * Convert Immaculate Order * Put Lytek back in charge * Destroy Deathlords * Lift Great Curse * Turn Abyssals * Turn Infernals * Destroy Neverborn * Destroy Underworld * Make Primordials happier (?) * Fix Dragon-Blooded Lineage Issue * Fix The Mask * Fix (?) Games of Divinity ''Check! * Silver Prince (destroy) * Saffron Dolphin (plot twist) * Saychel Herek (plot twist) * Brass Leviathan (retake) * Raven (rescue?) * Gate of Auspicious Passage (plot twist) * Coatl (fix) Messages Random Custom-Spell Request Prana So I'm browsing the Exalted Wiki in search of nifties, and I come across some rather interesting spells. What do you think? Could these appear in the game? * Ray of Disruption (Terrestrial), which I would *quite* understand being made a higher-Circle spell * Similarly, Severance of Mystical Attunement (Celestial) -- and again, this might need to be nerfed * Floating World Incantation (Celestial), because telekinesis is kind of awesome * Call the Knowing Whisper (Terrestrial) Whatcha think? Interested? Adamant Fern 18:23, 19 April 2008 (UTC) "I like these finds of yours. If you find any more, send them my way." Have you any idea what you just got yourself into? * The Variable Matrix Gyro-Locus is just cool. (Fourth one down on the relay.) * Liquid Blades could be some darn spiffy gifts for devoted mortal followers. * I'd love to meet an Alabaster Sphere Guardian at some point -- or better yet, repair one and make it loyal! * Spell Matrices could cause all kinds of hell... * Ever-Useful Gel helps satisfy my general liking for being the Swiss Army knife of the party... * ...but not as much as this would. Hint hint hint. More things and stuffs Another spell idea: Unforging the Magical Metal. Four variants: one for orichalcum, one for moonsilver, one for starmetal, and one for soulsteel. When cast, the spell reduces all metal within its radius (or just one touched item? or all items in a line? or a fixed volume?) to its base materials. Orichalcum becomes a much larger pile of unworked gold; moonsilver becomes a pool of liquid, mercury-like native moonsilver; starmetal becomes meteoric iron ore, the body of the dead god; and soulsteel becomes black Labyrinth-ore and free souls. Teager suggested that there be 2 variants. The Celestial version takes considerable casting time (at least a minute or three) and undoes all metal in a radius around the caster. (The orichalcum version of this would be very dangerous for Fern to cast.) The Solar version could be cast in combat, and lets the caster exempt any and all targets at her choice. I'm with you on not wanting Spell Matrices to just be "I cast this one over and over!"; that's not why I proposed it. I do like the idea of storing a spell for later. I could have all kinds of fun with vials like the ones Midnight used to set blood apes on us... And that's just a Summon Demon variant. Also, is the job I did on the Panoply page what you were looking for? Dax's Picture I like how you out a new avatar for Dax with a headband in the picture on the main page AFTER i had already made a new avatar for him with that exact same headband, but BEFORE I had actually uploaded it. Great minds do think alike. But, what's that black thing behind Dax's avatar on the main page? Not his cloak, either. It almost looks like an aura or something. I'm just curious, since I don't recognize it from tektek. Doomozzy 19:00, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Flaws, mid-game Ooh, you'd really let me do that? Because it fits her to a T. I mean, I'd like to read the details again, but if it's what I remember, then it's perfect. It would definitely go towards upping Craft: she really should have Craft 5 anyway. If I remember right, it's a 2-point flaw, so it'd drop the cost of Craft 5 to 3, training time instant. --Adamant Fern 05:06, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Spells and specialties and commitment, oh my! One Celestial and one Solar spell that look kind of awesome: what do you think? * Solar Sanctum * Delicate Touch of Stone Also, do Fern's limbs have any commitment cost? What about the spear-thrower, and her other integrated artifacts? I keep forgetting to ask. >_> Also, the book doesn't say: what's the training time to increase a specialty (of a favored ability)? Same as it is to start a new one? Oh yeah, and I love the spellstones. They fulfilled that request most beautifully. *manic giggle* Adamant Fern 22:53, 30 July 2008 (UTC) RE:Spells and specialties and commitment, oh my! More Willpower? That's what XP is for. ;) Maybe an upgrade to the Hand of Rainbows, that decreases Willpower costs by one...? Thanks for clearing up the commitments. You're right, I'm not hurting for motes. Doesn't mean I'm not going to look into popping a PSV into one of those hearthstone amulets -- or two! Dual-Core Fern! Muahahaha! *more manic laughter* ... Ahem. Regarding equipping mortals: I may have to actually read the Scroll of Kings. Eh heh heh. One of these days I'm gonna just buy half the Exalted canon... ow, my wallet... XD RE: Scroll of Kings Holy awesome. That charm is made of win, especially for sorcerers! I can't believe I never spotted it before. Guess I know what I'm doing with some of that XP bonus. The left arm is biomagitech. Fern's right-handed, but probably going to mutate or modify herself to ambidexterity next chance she gets (if that'd fly with the ST ;) ). The Hand of Rainbows is on her right hand. You know what I hate about Caldwell? No one who's inside ever seems to get a cell-phone signal. Can you please call me? ;) But yeah... having second thoughts about coming. Sorry. It's just that Dan and I had plans first, and I'm not really being fair, and yeah... *sigh* Call me. Adamant Fern 21:22, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Question about recent plot advancement Fern just achieved Solar Circle Sorcery. Did she go through the Five Trials again? I'm guessing so. What, exactly, were they? I have my theories, but it'd be cool to hear what you did. :D --Adamant Fern 11:42, 20 July 2009 (UTC)